Chapter 1: How everything happened
by Bexx1991
Summary: This is the first chapter up! This explains what happens 4 years before and it is in Kairi's pov. Most of the chapters will be in her pov and also some other characters i will introduce. Let me know what you all think! Hope you guys like it and excuse any mis errors.


**Okay now got the prologue out of the way. So here's my first fanfic comen up. It's called Crystal Heart Cocoon. It takes place after 4 years that happened after. I will explain more in this story about what has happened and about the past as I go in my chapters. Again the characters are from Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Vampire Knight, a lil of Twilight. Trust me this will be very good and very interesting. You will see why as I go. Let me know what you all think on it!**

**Chapter 1: How everything happened…**

Kairi's pov.

About 4 years ago…

I was about 14 years old..I lived with my siblings: Tifa, Aerith, Riku, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hope. We lived with our guardian Kaien Cross.

The only thing I could remember when I was little, I was about 7 years old.

I was outside at night..It was a very snowy night. I didn't know why I was out there, just was somehow..

I saw a man in a trench coat come up to me with red eyes…

He asked if he could have my blood.

I tried my best to escape, but I tripped and fell in the snow..

He almost jumped on me when being stopped by a boy who slashed at him and killed him.

A beautiful boy with black hair and sky blue eyes. Sora Kurosaki.

Sora was bout 8 years old. He extended his blood stained hand to me and I took it.

He stayed part of my life since the day he saved me.

Yes Sora is a pureblood vampire just like most of my family was..Yet I was somehow human..

I didn't know much about my past besides that..

I've been told my parents once saved us and died risking to protect us from someone horrid, but not knowing who or the full story on that.

Also how my big brother Itachi somehow left never returning..and My big sister Aqua how she died fighting along side Ven and Terra, (Sora's brothers.)

Sora, Riku and I were pretty much inseperable. Always best friends and hanging out with each other going to Destiny Islands playing around or doing whatever.

Sora and I always were so close together..Some were oddly jealous of the relationship him and I shared. Riku loved seeing us together a lot. Sometimes occasionally joked about it.

Then I had a best friend named Roxas Kiryuu.

His parents were killed by some evil pureblood and that left him scarred. Completely.

Kaien took him in when I was about 10 years old.

Roxas was never someone you could easily get to open up. It took me little while, but he did open up to me and told me his story. He does have a family, but has no clue where they are.

Yes he is a werewolf. But not a bad one..More like a wolf who can shape shift easily anytime he pleases.

He's always strongly disliked vampires and never agreed with Kaien's point of view of trying to get them and humans to agree to live in peace.

You could say he's kind of a vampire hunter. His family definitely was.

He especially hated anytime Sora was around me. Sora never liked him much either.

Pretty much couldn't stand each other half the time.

Roxas and I were on the disciplinary committee at Cross Academy to keep order between the day class students (humans), and the night class students (which you can guess are all vampires.)

Sora and Riku were both presidents in the night class also keeping things in order with some help here and there.

Eventually I did find out Roxas was a wolf and I wasn't so scared of him.

Sora and I became even more closer with each other..I'm talking about dating wise, yes.

We went on some dates here and there. He always told me he held me special more than anyone else. I never understood why, but I did fall in love with him as he did with me.

Then some things started to go crazy up on Cocoon.

That's where Sora's big sis Lightning was half the time doing some soldier work.

I would sometimes go visit with my family and do some things up there meeting with friends and whatnot.

Sora would take me there as well to see the Bodhum fireworks.

One day I was out alone on Bodhum..That's when things went to hell.

I got branded a l'cie and was given a focus. If I didn't complete my focus, I would've turned fal l'cie. If I completed my focus, I would turn crystal.

One night just after the Bodhum fireworks when I went with Sora, I got kidnapped by a man in a dark cloak.

He wanted my heart, but I already turned into crystal and my heart went into Sora..

Sora and Riku both got into a fight and went separate ways to save me.

Riku chose the path of darkness and thought it would help and become stronger,..but…got hurt and lost instead.

Sora, Lightning, Hope, Vanille, Fang, Donald and Goofy went to search together for me.

They finally did, but by the time all this was happening. Ragnerock was already happening…

Lightning, Hope, Vanille and Fang went to go fight it off together while Sora had to fight off the mysterious cloaked guy. Sora did win of course.

But he had stab himself to release my heart..It did come back into me.

When I awoke, Riku was long gone after he ran away..Sora was on the ground..badly injured.

He told me what all happened while I was crystal..What he did. What happened with Riku..

He then told me to stay strong and keep living my life for him and me…

He also vowed he would come back someday and turn me back into my true self…

I called him my angel..because he was..to me..

When he slowly turned crystal, everything in me just completely broke..

It was endless pain..But I would never forget my angel always watching over me….


End file.
